Pares
by Victoire Black
Summary: Seis pares. Cinco de hermanos, gemelos, mellizos. Cuatro pares de Weasley, un par de Scamander y otro par de una noble y ancestral. Doce meses del año. Doce personas. Doce momentos. Una única historia. Reto Anual 2014 de AdeTG. Marzo: Scorpius.
1. Dos caminos

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

«**PARES**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**I. Dos caminos.**

—No te creo —dijo Lysander a su gemelo apenas éste le comunicó la noticia: se quedaría en el colegio a pasar las vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Y por qué te estaría mintiendo? —se quejó Lorcan alzando una ceja.

¿Lysander desconfiando de él? Las cosas estaban cambiando mucho entre ellos en aquel año y poco entendían por qué. ¿Cada uno siguiendo su propio camino, quizá? Era lo más probable. Ya no podían seguir siendo parte de un mismo todo por siempre.

Pero no le gustaba para nada.

—Nunca hemos pasado las fiestas separados, Lorcan.

—Es un buen momento para comenzar la tradición —espetó este, volteando con velocidad y saliendo de la habitación.

«**·**»

Su reloj marcaba las 11:59 del último día del año, pero Lorcan no podía sonreír ante el comienzo de uno nuevo. La fiesta de Slughorn estaba en su mejor momento, pero el Ravenclaw no podía dejar de pensar...

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había dejado que su hermano —su gemelo— pasara Año Nuevo en casa con sus padres, mientras él se había quedado allí? ¿Por qué no habría vuelto a casa con él? ¿Por qué no lo había invitado?

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero enseguida las despejó. ¿Qué importaba? Ahora estaba allí y no podía volver el tiempo atrás para cambiar las cosas de las cuales se había arrepentido.

—¡Feliz año nuevo, Lorcan! —exclamó su mejor amiga, abrazándolo, y él sonrió. Por un instante pensó en su familia, en casa, festejando en una cena los tres solos... Pero al instante siguiente ya estaba devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica.

¿Qué importaba? Él estaba allí y se sentía feliz. Había pasado dieciséis comienzos de año con su familia. ¿Era imprescindible que pasara el número diecisiete con ellos?


	2. Peeves

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Febrero de "Doce meses, una historia", del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

«**PARES**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**II. ****Peeves****.**

Me desperté temprano, y apenas abrí los ojos maldije. Esa era la razón por la que odiaba tanto el día de San Valentín. ¿Es que nadie entiende acaso que los querubines flotando a medio metro de tu cabeza apenas te despiertas no es nada agradable? Y mucho menos divertido es encontrar a tus compañeras cuchicheando y mirándote como si tuvieras viruela de dragón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté al ver a Victoire y a Phoebe apiñadas junto a la ventana.

—¡Nada! —respondió mi prima en un tono de voz que la delató al instante. Salté de la cama y llegué hasta ellas antes que pudieran esconder eso que estaban leyendo: una carta.

—Escucha, Molly —comenzó a hablar Phoebe—, juro que no queríamos que te enteraras de esta forma, pero...

—¿De qué cosa no me tenía que enterar así? —quise saber, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Aquella situación no presagiaba nada bueno, pero podía ver por dónde venía la cosa—. ¿Qué ocurrió con Euan?

La confusión en el rostro de Victoire fue genuina.

—No es con Euan la cosa, Molly...

—Dame la carta —exigí, y me la dieron enseguida—. «_No dejen que Molly baje a desayunar enseguida: Peeves escribió en todo el colegio que a Molly le gusta Harper_». Bien, ¿de quién es la carta y de qué Harper habla? ¿Jake Harper?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, dudando.

—¿Qué?

—Me lo envió Teddy esta mañana —aclaró Victoire—. Y no, no se refiere a Jake Harper... Habla de Harper Fawley —apenas terminó de decirlo, me miró como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, reí.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué tanto misterio? Es decir, estamos hablando de Peeves: todo el mundo sabe cómo es, nadie lo va a creer. —Noté que dudaban bastante entre hablar o no, y finalmente fue Phoebe quien abrió la boca.

—Alguien sí se lo creyó —me dijo.

—Pero creí que habían dicho que no tenía nada que ver con Euan. —Aquella situación realmente me estaba confundiendo.

—¡Por supuesto que Euan no lo creyó, Molly! —se quejó Victoire, mirándome como si fuera estúpida—. Quien sí se lo creyó fue... Bueno, Harper Fawley.

—¿Y? —resoplé—. Voy y le digo que es una broma de Peeves. ¿Por qué le dan tantas vueltas?

—Porque la chica no se lo tomó precisamente mal...

Me tomó un largo minuto absorber la información. Harper Fawley era conocida por su testarudez e insistencia; si no lograba lo que quería, no había quien la soportara después... Y si yo era a quien quería, Merlín me ayude.

—Ya vengo, chicas —comenté en voz baja cuando logré abrir la boca—. Tengo que matar a Peeves.


	3. Alergia desconocida

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Marzo de "Doce meses, una historia", del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

«**PARES**»

_Por Victoire Black._

**III. Alergia desconocida.**

Un rubio entró bufando a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Detrás de él venían dos chicos riendo por su actitud, y comentando nimiedades entre ellos. La sala estaba vacía a excepción de unos chicos de primero jugando al snap explosivo en un rincón, y los tres chicos se sentaron frente a uno de los cristales que daban al lago. A través de éste, mal reflejada, se podía ver una sirena nadando. Ninguno le prestó atención.

—Déjate de exagerar las cosas, Scorpius —pidió uno de sus amigos, sin dejar de reír, mientras tomaba un trozo de pergamino usado de la mesa que tenía enfrente, lo arrugaba, y se lo lanzaba con aire distraído a los niños en el rincón.

—No es como si tu novia te fuera a dejar por verte el culo lleno de granos —añadió el otro con fingida inocencia, ganándose un almohadazo en la cabeza como respuesta.

—No sé cómo me puedo haber llenado de granos de un momento a otro —se quejó Scorpius, ignorando a sus amigos—. Dudo que alguien me lo haya hecho, porque en los jardines no había nadie cuando salí.

—Te dio alergia. —La voz se oyó desde la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero Scorpius no tuvo que voltear para darse cuenta que era su prima.

—¿Qué cosa me dio alergia, Athenea? —quiso saber el aludido, rodando los ojos al tiempo que la chica se acercaba.

—La primavera —contestó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Los tres chicos que tenía delante comenzaron a reír.

—Nea, Nea, Nea —suspiró Scorpius—. ¿Se puede saber cómo una estación del clima puede darle alergia a alguien, en este caso yo?

—No seas estúpido —se quejó ella—. En la primavera comienzan a haber más flores. Con las flores llega el polen. Y el polen es lo que da alergia. ¿En serio jamás te habías dado cuenta que eres alérgico?

—Jamás me habían salido granos en el culo —se extrañó el chico, y Athenea sonrió burlona.

—Entonces jamás te miraste el rostro en un espejo en primavera —comentó, y salió de la Sala Común riendo despacio.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se refería? —preguntó Scorpius mientras sus amigos comenzaban, una vez más, a reír a carcajadas.


End file.
